


My FBI Agent Is Concerned About My Search History

by EleanorSmith



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, I MUST GET THIS STORY TO HER ASAP, MY FRIEND NEEDS ME, Mating Cycles/In Heat, blows to kiss to taylor, estrus cycle, no proofing we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanorSmith/pseuds/EleanorSmith
Summary: Husk visits Rook near the end of her estrus cycle.
Relationships: Husk (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	My FBI Agent Is Concerned About My Search History

**Author's Note:**

> TAYLOR HERE I LOVE YOU PLEASE FEEL BETTER

Husk stood at the door, hesitating. Today was near the end of Rook’s estrus cycle and he was hoping he was not making a huge mistake coming to visit. He wanted to be supportive and knew this was one of the times a female needed emotional comfort.

He dug his palm between his eyes in frustration and hated the fact he felt clinical and dirty. Shit, he hadn’t had to comfort any women in decades. He hadn’t fucking cared to comfort any women. But the dog was different, for some fucking reason.

She was actually fun to be around and laughed at his stupid, drunken jokes and dry humor and drank that fucking awful Fireball that he stocked (and kept stocking.) And they had a lot of shit in common, something he thought just didn’t happen in Hell.

His hand clenched around the antler in his other hand–he’d paid a pretty penny to get some demon to part with it. Sure, he could’ve just assaulted the asshole and broke it off himself, but he hadn’t been feeling particularly aggressive and he had the money on him…

“Fuck.” He muttered under his breath. When did he become so fucking hopeless? With a deep breath through his nose he knocked.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

No response. He sighed again, this time through his mouth and turned the doorknob.

“Hey, kid? It’s me. I’m comin’ in.” He said as he pushed through. Before he even broke the threshold, her overwhelming hormonal scent filled his senses and he felt almost blind for a moment.

He shook his head, gaining his composure. This wasn’t a time to let his instincts control him. She probably felt like shit. He knew she felt like shit. She always looked like shit after her cycle ended. He was here to provide what comfort he could give and he wasn’t going to go that far when she was vulnerable.

The room was dark, and as he shut the door, his eyes adjusted. There was a lump of blankets in the center of the bed. He stepped forward carefully and the top of the lump shifted and her golden gaze was on him, narrowed in suspicion.

“Uh, hey,” He started, throat tight. “I, uh, brought a snack.”

She scrutinized him before huffing loudly through her nose and tucking her head back into the sheets. Permission. He approached and then sit on the edge of the bed and looked her over.

Rook was a mess. Her fur was matted and she was knotted between sheets and pillows. A single gold eye watched him from where she rested, tired and wary.

“So, listen, I’m not good at this shit,” He started. “But I know from experience women who coop themselves up during this kind of shit are miserable as fuck,” A derisive snort and a growl. “And I get it. So I’m here to give you a snack and be as–shit, I don’t know, supportive as I can. ‘Cause I like you.” He met her gaze held out the antler.

One hand came from under the blankets and grasped the offering and he let go as she pulled it to her mouth and started to gnaw on it.

“Thanks.” Her voice was scratchy and hoarse and his heart ached a bit from it. He couldn’t believe she suffered through shit like this by herself.

“If you want, I can stay here and just ramble about bullshit? I know ladies like you like being complimented and shit. I can do that, too?” She snorted a laugh. “And, if you’d let me, I can help get those mats out of your fur. You look like a hot mess.” Her eye was on him again, gauging him. After a tense moment, he saw her give a minor shrug as she continued to gnaw on her treat.

Taking her gesture as consent, he moved closer to her and started to pull apart the closest knot to him on her back.

“Y’know, you’re one of the only people in a long while I’ve done this for. I honestly don’t give a rat’s ass about people,” He paused as he gently started to pull apart the worst part of the knot with his claws. “But, as I said, I like you. Like being around you, sappy as that is.”

She didn’t respond, but that really didn’t matter. She didn’t have to. He worked one knot after another, inching up towards her head and working and a few knots around her ears.

And for a moment, he had an impulse and before he could stamp it down, he scratched behind her ear softly.

And she leaned into it.

And he felt a warm and expanding feeling in his chest that invaded his throat.

And he froze as her eye landed on him, wide in surprise. And she stared. Why was she staring.

“Are…you okay?” She rasped.

Was he…?

He was about to respond when he realized he was purring. He cleared his throat loudly.

“Ah, yeah,” He stuttered. “Maybe I should…” He trailed off as he started to get up, but was halted when her claw shot out and grabbed his wrist.

“Don’t. Please. Stay.” Her shocked expression looked panicked.

How could he say no? He couldn’t. He absolutely couldn’t.

He sat back down and when he was fully settled, her claw let go of his wrist and rested in front of him.

“Is, uh, what I did okay?” He suddenly felt like he was an awkward teen again, unsure of how to do things. That was a feeling he thought he would never feel again. It was a feeling he thought he didn’t want to feel again.

“Yeah,” She said. “Do you have any plans for tonight?”

Wow, that was out of nowhere. Did he? Not really. He actually hadn’t really planned past giving her the antler. He assumed she would just kick him out or try to kill him.

“If I did, I can’t remember.” She snorted a laugh.

“I have an idea, if you don’t mind?” She asked.

“Yeah, anything. To help. With this bullshit.” She laughed a little more gently this time as she sat up.

Her limbs started to stretch and she started to push blankets and pillows around. He moved a bit to not get in her way. When she was done, her little nest was a bit bigger.

“Get comfy.” She said, sitting on the far side of the blanket and pillow ring.

“I, uh.” He felt his face heating up as a loss for words stole his tongue. She snorted through her nose again.

“I figure we can regret whatever later. Right now, I just wanna be cuddled and have nice shit said about me.” She stated plainly.

He sat and thought, blinking at her. Okay. Okay. Yeah, okay.

“I can do that.” He crawled into the nest and positioned himself in a comfy way, folding his wings to give them space to move. When he was settled, she crawled in front of him and rested her back against his chest, effectively making her the small spoon.

He tried hard to not audibly gulp, his brain loud with fuzz. Carefully, he wrapped an arm around her–it resting atop her front paw. He slowly started to rub gentle circles into it.

When she moved the top of her head to nuzzle the bottom of his chin, he lost control of the ability to not purr.

Okay. Yeah. Yeah. He definitely had no idea what the fuck this was between them or what the fuck they were doing, but he liked it. He liked her. He could definitely make a habit of this.

He’d have to look into where to get more antlers, though, and the money to buy it. His alcoholism was weeping at him for the serious dent this one antler put in his drinking budget.

Worth it.


End file.
